The Last of the Time Lords?
by Magical Timelord
Summary: The Doctor has spent years thinking he's the last of the Time Lords. But is he really? This intended as a one shot but may go on for longer.


**The Last of the Time Lords?**

He started walking towards his target, a man in a black leather jacket with short dark hair who was currently exiting a restaurant with a blonde human running behind him. He had been tracking this man for the last ten years, always one step behind. Not this time though.

The trackers name was not important for his mission. He had blonde hair which was starting to grey a little around the temples and a neat blonde beard. Not too short, not too long. He stood at around six foot tall and was well built with muscle. His green eyes shone with anticipation as he pulled out a knife from his jeans pocket. The blade was of medium size, about 6 inches long and serrated. A knife made to do damage.

Seeing his target was nearing a blue box the tracker sped up his pace. If the man made it to the box all was over. When he was about ten yards away his target turned to face him. He was thought the man was the person who he had been chasing for so many years but he needed to be sure. He could not kill an innocent. His voice echoed around the alley.

'Are you The Doctor?'

The man looked momentarily surprised before answering 'Yes'.

'Then prepare to die!' he shouted before bellowing a war cry which drowned out the blonde gils screams and ran towards The Doctor, preparing to strike with his knife.

His first slash missed, aimed for The Doctors neck, and he swept his right leg to try and bring The Doctor to the floor. He was too slow however and The Doctor moved out of the way, putting some distance between them

'Why are you trying to kill me?' shouted The Doctor across the courtyard.

Pausing for a moment, the man steadies himself before replying, 'Revenge'.

He lunged towards The Doctor again but this was a mistake. In all his research he had the thought The Doctor was a strategist, not a warrior himself. Yes the Doctor had fought many battles, but normally as the brains, not the brawn. He had however forgotten that in one of the Doctors past regenerations, he had been a martial arts expert. This incarnation still retained that knowledge, even if he never used it.

The Doctor grabbed his wrist and flipped him over onto his back, with the knife clattering out of his hand in the process. This normally wouldn't have been a disaster, but has he landed he felt a large jagged piece of glass on the floor cut through his thin shirt.

As the glass pierced through his skin, down into his right lung and punctured it he felt the breath leave him. He knew he didn't have long left. He had failed to avenge his mother, his father and his sister. He had failed in his task. While it would sometimes be possible to survive such a wound, it was dirty glass, in a dirty back alley and an ambulance would take ages to arrive. At least fifteen minutes. He was not going to make it. Luckily he had an ace up his sleeve.

Living up to his name, The Doctor immediately started tending to his wounds. However he wouldn't cease his questioning as he did so. Nor would that blonde human keep her mouth shut, badgering The Doctor with questions.

'Why did you try to kill me?' The Doctor said, with a little harshness but also sympathy

'I told you, you revenge. You killed my family'

That gave The Doctor pause. He rarely killed. Especially after the Time War. The Tracker could almost see him working out when it could have happened.

'I'm sorry. Where were they from? Tell me about them.'

So The Doctor didn't rate his chances of survival either and was trying to keep his mind busy.

'They were wonderful people. My sister really looked up to you, you know? Adored you.'

'Really? What planet are you from?'

His breath was growing short. He just wanted to close his eyes, but he had to see The Doctors face for his next statement. The look of shock and surprise would be priceless. What else would there be? A sense of betrayal that of all the people to try and kill him it wouldn't be a Dalek or Sontaran, but somebody from a different race?

In little more than a whisper, he managed to say 'Gallifrey', before he smiled and a bright orange glow started to emanate from his hands.


End file.
